khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Xannos
Name: Xannos Title: The Dark Angel Element: Fear. With this ability, Xannos can make peoples worst nightmares come alive. Making them see things that would cause them pain or turn an run. Weapon: Long bow and arrow. The bow from the ground goes up to about his chest. It is made out of a special kind of metal that is durable however is flexible. Right in the middle of the bow there is a Nobody sign on either side in purple. His arrows are jet black and also have a white Nobody sign on the arrow head. In there back there are black and purple feathers. Xannos has three types of arrows that he uses. Regular: These arrows are the ones he uses most. They are your basic arrow however they have a metalic arrow head. Explosive: Within the tip of these arrows is an explosive powder, that when on contact will blow up. Smoke/Confussion: When fired these will burst into a cloud of smoke with a skull in the center. Xannos and his comrades can see through this just fine but there enemies can't. Abilities: Xannos fires one arrow and it seperates into many assorted regular and explosive arrows. These then fly into different directions, adventually heading towards their target and all hitting at the same time. He also has the power to summon weak skeletons which will attack their enemies. Another thing he can do is summon images that would apeal to peoples fears and manipulates them. Physical Description: Xannos comes in at a height of 6' exactly. Xannos isn't the biggest of the guys in the Org. if not the littlest due to the fact that he only weighs 125 pounds. His hair is similar to that of Marluxias but it is a dark purple and covers his right eye partially and a little of his face. Xannos's eyes along with his hair is a deep purple, often when he is wearing his cloack with the hood up all you can see of his is the glow of his eyes giving him an ominous look. If he is ever not wearing the standard cloak he is found wearing a pair of bright colored shoes, dirty blue jeans and a yellow shirt. Along with everything though Xannos always has a single necklace that he's had since he can remember. Personality: Ironically as the nobody of fear he is the most light hearted and easy going of the members. Always looking to crack a joke or play a slight prank on one of the others. Whenever he sees one of his friends feeling down, he's quick to try and make them feel better with a show of skeletons fighting, ghost pirates, or strange monsters he conjures up. Though being so easy going he is always looking for a challenge and gives it is all to win/complete it History: Pre Organization XV: Apprentices- Before he joined the Organization he doesn't remember alot of what had happened, only brief images. He remember his father most of all. He was the man who had raised him and taught him everything. He also remember his brother and a single memory of his death, there is screaming and fire everywhere. He can see his brother laying there as he reaches up to him with something in his hand and Xannos taking it, however thats it. Organization XV: Apprentices- During his time with the Org. he didn't serve a major role. The journey that he has had seems to be such a blur. It's fool of laughs, excitement, adventure, tears, fighting, and death. After the death of so many of his dear friends he took that of Xina the hardest. It was hard to believe that all those times of making strange, corky images infront of the others with her was over, but he had to stay strong. Through all the times, good and bad he has sworn to stay true to his comrades and seek revenge for those who had fallen. Other: Dominant hand: Right Theme Music: Uneasy Hearts Weigh the Most: DGD Battle Music: Open Your Eyes and Look North- DGD Category:Organization XV Category:Original Character Category:Nobody